Sueño Disparatado
by AliceMisukidePiscis
Summary: Los Vulturi tienen un nuevo miembro en su guardia y aprovecharan sus habilidades para llevarse a Alice. Usando a Jacob. JXA One- shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama, gracias a mi subconsciente.**

* * *

Pesadilla.

—Pero Jacob— dijo Renesme al licántropo.

—No Nessie— contesto el joven de piel rojiza—es un asunto de seguridad, además no creo que tus padres quieran.

La joven media vampira bajo la mirada, —tienes razón— admitió — solo cuídate —pidió.

—claro que si— la tranquilizo Jacob, dio media vuelta y se fue, al salir de la casa entro en fase y comenzó su ronda de vigilancia.

En medio del bosque Jacob se topa con un vampiro de oscuros cabellos, alto y delgado.

—Reinaldo— pensó, Jacob ya sabía de él, Alice les había dicho a todos que vio que los Vulturi iban a transformar a un joven porque supieron que su don seria la hipnosis… y si, Reinaldo estaba siendo flanqueado por Jane y Alec.

—Perfecto— dijo Jane y su hermano, miro con malicia a Jacob.

— ¿segura? — cuestiono a su hermana Alec

— Claro que si — gruño Jane ante el cuestionamiento de su hermano — bueno tu turno — ordeno Jane a Reinaldo, el cual se acerco a Jacob quien permanecía en posición de ataque.

— Mírame — le ordeno a Jacob quien lo miraba con rabia y antes de que Jacob pudiera atacar Reinaldo lo uso su don — escúchame — ordeno con voz firme Reinaldo — vas a volver a la casa y traerás a Alice para acá, sola haz lo que sea necesario no importa que mates a Jasper o a alguien de los estúpidos Cullen, solo tráela — dio media vuelta y se fue dejando solo a Jacob.

Mientras tanto Alice estaba en su cuarto leyendo una revista de moda y Jasper se había ido a cazar, ella estaba sola.

— Alice — susurro una voz, Alice retiro la revista de su vista y se dirigió hacia la ventana y se dejo caer.

— ¡Oh! hola Jacob —saludo Alice — si buscas a Nessie no está, de hecho no hay nadie —

— ¿ah no? — Cuestiono Jacob con una nota de satisfacción en su voz poco notoria — ¿y donde están?—

—bueno, bella, Nessie y Edward, se fueron a la cabaña a pasar una noche "familiar", Carlisle, está en el hospital, Esme y Rose pues fueron a ver cosas para la casa, Emmett y Jazz están de caza y tu manada se fue un rato al otro lado para ver a sus familias y todo eso y yo me quede aquí — explico la duendecillo.

— ah bueno yo… quería mostrarte algo — dijo y tomo a Alice por el brazo.

— ¿no prefieres esperar a que los demás vuelvan para que ellos también lo vean? — dijo la vampirita con un poco de preocupación ya que ese no es un comportamiento natural en Jacob que por lo general los repelía ya que n soportaba mucho su empalagoso aroma.

— no —

— bueno, yo si — dijo Alice al jalarse de la fuerte mano de Jacob, la pequeña bailarina dio media vuelta molesta por el comportamiento del "perro".

— Alice no me importa que no quieras venir — dijo y la volvió a tomar del brazo, ahora con más fuerza y autoridad— pero vas a venir de una u otra forma —

—Suéltame— ordeno Alice.

—¡No! — contesto Jacob con la misma autoridad que retenía a Alice, ella se le zafo y se puso a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero en vez de irse a la casa se dirigió a buscar a Jasper ya que de verdad le había asustado el comportamiento de Jacob. Pero en un segundo Jacob estaba frente a Alice, el lobo gigante del tamaño de un caballo se puso frente a ella y la empujo de regreso al bosque, ella se negó y se pusieron a pelear, Jacob estampo a Alice en el suelo dejándola inmóvil con sus fuertes patas.

Mientras tanto Jasper cazaba muy al norte con Emmett. Quienes discutían sobre quien era mejor cazador.

— yo soy mejor cazador, vamos admítelo —dijo Emmett con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

— Admito que no tienes sesos, neófito súper desarrollado —remato Jasper con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— no me digas así Jazz —

—Y por qué no mandilón —

— mandilón yo, ¡¿Por qué? —

—mira arreglemos esto de una vez por todas —

— ¿Cómo? —

— quien cace el animal más grande gana, ok —

— de acuerdo —

Ellos dos se pusieron a cazar mientras Alice era llevada a la fuerza en medio del bosque.

Mientras tanto Jacob cargo a Alice por medio de su ropa.

— Ya déjame Jacob — gruño Alice.

— Muy bien hecho, perro— dijo una voz angelical que provenía de alguien que se escondía en el bosque, Alice volteo para ver quien estaba complacido por los actos de Jacob.

—Jane— dijo molesta la vampirita

—Así es— respondió satisfecha la chica, como odiaba jane a Alice es obvio Qué le molesta que aro la prefiera a "esa" que a ella con el hábil don de inmovilizar.

— ¡¿Qué quieres? — gruño Alice.

— yo… nada, pero mi maestro si—

— ¡¿Qué quiere Aro, de mi? —

— no lo sabes... Si que eres estúpida, quiere que te unas a su guardia—

— dile que no me importa su oferta —

— No es una petición, es una orden—

—Yo no acato sus ordenes— concluyo Alice con deseo que la dejaran.

— No me importa, tu vienes por las buenas o por las malas — al decir eso jane miro con malicia a Alice — Alec, tu turno hermano— el asintió y privo a Alice de sus sentidos, Jacob se quedo ahí viendo, sin hacer nada, viendo como se la llevaban.

— Nessie, Nessie— insistió una voz, Nessie se levanto de golpe y ahí estaba su madre a su lado moviéndola con insistencia, todo había sido un sueño o una pesadilla— estas bien cariño—dijo dulcemente bella.

— si ma— suspiro la niña solo fue un mal sueño—

—Bueno ya levántate- ordeno.

Bella y Nessie salieron de la choza y se toparon con Alice y Jasper

—¡tíos! — dijo eufórica la niña al confirmar que todo fue un sueño, corrió y se abalanzo contra ellos.

—hola mi niña— saludo Alice ante la euforia de la pequeña.

— ¡wau, tan feo fue el sueño pequeña! —.

La niña lo miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo supiste? —

—tus emociones. Pequeña, estas emanando alivio, miedo y un poquito de desconfianza, ni decir de esas marañas peque — el rubio vampiro le sonrió a su sobrina.

Los cuatro se fueron a casa y Alice le hizo un peinado a su sobrina y la cambio ya que no le gusto la ropa que llevaba, ya que según ella era de mal gusto cosa en la que concordaban las dos (Nessie y Alice), y según Alice eso no era gusto de Nessie sino de Bella.

* * *

holis, aquí les presento mi primera historia esta super loca y estas letras se las debo agradecer a un loco sueño que me levanto a quien sabe que hora de la madrugada, espero que les guste y con gusto leeré sus reviews y espero leerlos pronto.

yupiiiii


End file.
